


Fantasy shorts

by WriterCookies (LewdCookies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Children, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Dragons, Fantasy, Fiction, Giant Spiders, Orcs, Original Fiction, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spiders, half-dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/WriterCookies
Summary: A collection of various fantasy short stories





	1. Ravishing

“Where are you hiding poppet?”  
“Poppet? Really Krug? We’re on a raid right now and here you go around calling people poppet?”  
“Well what’s wrong with that?”  
“Well first of all it sounds really dumb. Secondly, it sounds like you’re taking some girl out for a wine and dine.”  
“Yeah, and?”  
“We’re here to pillage this place. Not really wine and dine them.”  
“Then what would you suggest? You seriously expect me to go “Pardon our intrusion miss, we are just here to ravish you a little”?”  
“Well okay that might be a bit too much but using over endearing phrases such as poppet feels incorrect on our situation as the pillaging warband.”  
“So what do you want me to say? Snarl and growl?”  
“Gods no. What do you take me for? A northern tribesman?”  
“Then what am I supposed to say?”  
“...”  
“Well?”  
“Give me a moment. How about “Come out or we’ll burn your house down.”?”  
“I thought we were going to do that anyone once we were done.”  
“Oh yeah. Then how about “Come out, come out wherever you are.”?”  
“We’re not really playing hide and seek here Cragg.”  
“I guess it came off as a bit too childish. What about “Your booty or you life!”?”  
“Wait, are we talking loot booty or… the other kind of booty here?”  
“The statement could be interpreted either way. Which makes it even better since we’ll come out plus either way.”  
“That’s a very good point.”


	2. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ranger & the Princess

“My lady, be cautious when walking. These woods are very old and very dangerous.”  
“Which is why we have you around,” she replied flippantly and brusquely went past him.  
“Now we must hurry, the Baron of Goodforde is waiting for us by the end of the daaay-ack!”  
The sudden tug on her traveling cloak sent her scrambling backwards and she landed somewhat unladylike on her rear end with a shriek. Her handmaiden was instantly by her side to make sure she was fine and the bodyguard’s hand instantly went to the hilt of his sword.  
“You buffoon!” She spat “What are you doing? Once we’re at the Baron’s castle I’ll have your hea-”  
She quieted down as he made a gesture for her to be quiet and then he pointed at something just a short step in front of her.  
It was a thin, almost translucent, thread that stretched across the path, the only evidence of its existence was a scant few drops of moisture hanging off it. Once they saw that one suddenly more and more threads became obvious in nearby bushes and branches.  
He looked around for a moment before bending down and picking up a large branch. Before anyone could say or do anything he hurled it straight down the path where it landed with thud.  
And then the path and forest almost seemed to explode as something large burst from the ground and lunged at the position where the stick had landed. There was a short glimpse of several large scuttling hairy legs and a pair of long fangs the size of daggers before it was gone once again. The lady and her handmaiden stared at the spot, their faces pale as sheets.  
“As I thought, a Giant Funnel Web Spider,” he remarked with an almost casual tone, “Ambush predators and very aggressive if provoked. We’ll have to circle around.”


	3. At the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with kids isn't easy.

It didn’t take him long to notice that she was missing. At first he tried calling out her name but with the general noise level at the market he realized it was futile endeavour so he resorted to simply walking back the way he came. He was annoyed, both at her for sneaking off like that and at himself for not paying enough attention to notice it. Especially since it hadn’t been the first time she’d snuck away to cause some kind of mischief or some other reason.  
He suddenly felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and a voice talking in somewhat slurred common.  
“Excuse me, is this yours?”  
He turned around to see a large orc looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression.  
“Pardon?” He replied back somewhat puzzled.  
The orc raised his arm, attached to the forearm was a girl who was currently occupied with biting down as fiercely as she could while making various growling noises. The girl looked to be between five to eight years old and had pale skin and ice blue hair as well as blue eyes. Her clothes were dirty and scuffed from being very obviously dragged in the dust. A small scaly tail stuck out underneath. He stared at the girl and sighed deeply inwardly.  
“Yes,” He replied nonplussed, “Yes that’s mine.”  
He pinched her tail which made her let go with a yelp and he apologized profusely to the orc who just shrugged in reply before walking away while rubbing his sore arm.  
He looked down at her sternly as she was trying her best to look as adorable and innocent as possible.  
“What have I said about sneaking away like that? Not to mention biting people?”  
“Sorry,” the girl said meekly while looking at the ground.  
He sighed again and kneeled down to start brushing off dust and trying his best to make her look presentable.  
“You know that I don’t fall for that cute and innocent act. Your mother might but no such luck from me.”  
“Isn’t that because mother did that all the time when you two met?”  
“Yes. That’s exactly why. She was really good at it too. And still is a lot of the time.”  
He stood up and looked at the clock tower that rose above the market square..  
“Well I think we’re pretty much done here so we might as well head back. So who wants a shoulder ride?”  
“Oh! Me! Me!” She said while practically bouncing up and down.  
He laughed as he picked her up and sat her down on his shoulders. He bent down slightly to pick up the bag of food by his feet.  
“So tell me, just how did a girl like you run into that kind of company?” He asked as they started walking.


	4. A difference of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The difference between gods and men.

“Why do you even bother persisting with this?” He said heatedly, “You know how fleeting their lives are to us and before you even realize it she will have passed away from old age while you have barely aged a year. So please, I implore you, give up this foolish notion and leave her.”  
She looked down at her feet before she balled her hands into fists and stared at him.  
“Then let it remain that!” She replied with tears brimming in her eyes, “Let it be a fleeting moment, a mere drip in the stream of time! It will still be a moment I will cherish forever and ever until my last breath has been taken. And I will gladly do it all over again if I could! I absolutely refuse to remain cold and aloof like so many of us when there is so much one can do and feel and experience.”  
He sighed in abject disappointment and turned his back to her.  
“Very well, I see you have made your choice about which path you to travel down on, but beware it is a path that will end in grief.”  
“Then I will handle that when it arrives.” She said determinedly while staring at his back.  
“I wish you goodbye sister, I hope our next meeting are on better terms.”  
“Goodbye brother.”  
With a flash of arcane energies he was gone and she sank to her knees as she buried her face in her hands and wept.


End file.
